User talk:BachLynn23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Thebiguglyalien page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 01:16, 2 April 2011 Okay Me and a few others decided to make this wiki, so we're getting it started. You have experience starting RPG wikis, so I'm hoping you can help. This is all I have so far, and the other users haven't approved it yet. (We must agree before it will become an official part of the wiki.) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, admins were going to go through them and see what can be done, but I like your idea. And as of The Last Olympian, there are more than 12. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) That's so cool! I just finished making a logo request. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I looked at your suggestion to Thebiguglyalien and thought it was great. I see that he also replied above. I'm liking roleplay alot! Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) We'll see after we get the wiki running. :) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:logo Maybe you could do the favicon since they are doing the logo? And ya, you'd need to be an admin to do that so just upload the favicon to Thebiguglyalien's talk page and he'll add it. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I saw your favicon thing. Maybe we could use the same one from the Camp Half-Blood Wiki. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's supposed to be a trident. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The wiki hasn't officially started yet, but you can request a character here if you'd like one. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You said you wanted to be a child of Athena, right? Well, I recommend you get a character as soon as possible because almost everything is open. When more people come, it'll be harder to get things. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I answered the claim request. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) A bracelet? It's small, and easy! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright since you the first Child of Athena on the wiki i need your help coming up with your counselor power that your mom bestowed on you for being the counselor of the cabin. I can't think of anything. What do you suggest? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) that power is a bit too much........maybe some telaphatic control.......like enough to influence someone...not force them[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Perseus the forcing people and putting bad luck are a little too much like Nemesis' powers. I'll put the psychic power and the ability to influence them as the Counselor Power TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) like general emotions and some minor telephatic control (influence mood changes etc) is perfect [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ok...gtg [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I like the trident best. Now if only I understood how to make favicon... 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I don't usually do this, but would you like admin rights for five minutes to upload it? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You're an admin for the next few minutes. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Take your time. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I can't see it. Maybe it's just taking time to get on. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm just going to wait it out. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Should I remove your admin rights, or did you want to do something else with the favicon? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 18:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 18:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Treaty between the smartest and the darkest cabins? Hey Tsumi here counselor of the Hades cabin. Was wondering if you would like a treaty between our two cabins. I'll give you shower times and first shot at the swords area and forests? If so just let me know what privelges i can get in return. Later. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 20:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I think i'll take first shot at the darker areas of the forests where the stronger monsters are. First shot at the climbing wall. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 14:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You wanna have a treaty The smartest cabins and the expert sniper cabin (Apollo Cabin). I, Alex, say that you can decide on what privileges you get first and you can decide what privileges my cabin gets. Roxas Xion Axel 20:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Treaty Sure! Roxas Xion Axel 20:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I see your point..........I will make a policy for this.........what points do you want in it?? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) perfect.......name some sites please [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree. And as i stated on my cabin page and i'm not trying to start another argument here so please don't think that this is me trying to start one, but as i satated on there that the powers of the Minor gods e.g. Boreas the god of the North Wind. His powers are based on what he was known to do in the myths and that was to bring in the cold. So we made his children's powers revolve around that aspect. I hope this clears stuff up. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 18:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) By the gods yes! That is an excellent Idea. Now I'll drop the "war" if you start up our treaty again if you want.... But if we start up the treaty we need to be able to have some conflict...... Urgh we need to work out a treaty thing. Like how many treaties one cabin can have.... TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sounds good..... Nyx will stay as an enemy just for the purposes of not everyone having a treaty with each other. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that sounds good. Now what did you get. Oh yeah First shot at the sword arena and the non dark areas of the forest.. I think that was it.... And your okay with me keeping Nyx as an enemy so that there are at least some enemies on the wiki? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) thx [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah while i was woridng these out you were already answering my questions just like Athena. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) #Flamefang wants to argue #I will do the Debate Forum soon #I read it...........i agree [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree there should be an offensive power.TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 21:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) cool.........i agree [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) How long is this stupid beta testing gonna last? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 00:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) That beta testing for the muppet chat.... isn't that what's causing the problems? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 00:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Treaty Cassiopeia, Would you like a treaty for Capture the Flag with my cabin? The terms are below. *We will team up for Capture the Flag *We are allies for quests. What do you think? --Draco22:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- I left Perseus Jackson a message about the treaties. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking we make this wiki another one of our affiliates. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey, do you have any ideas to improve the main page? Flamefang said you're pretty good at that. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Those are good. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) If you want to do it, you can be the "Official Main Page Designer". That means you can just do whatever you'd like with the page. As long as the colors don't clash or anything like that. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. No "of the month" spotlights though. This wiki isn't big enough yet. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) About the message, I was going to do that, but never got around to it. About the extra character, I don't mind at all. BTW, you have permission to not have to go through the claiming process again. You can just make the character. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 03:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) If it worked, you should have just seen it. If not... let me know. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 03:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You should take a look at my cabin's page. We had something of a makeover. Flamefang 04:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) you do the main page.......i can do it but i will take forever[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You may add more powers to Hecate's cabin if you feel they are appropriate for it. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 22:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page looks ''amazing! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Are you online? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) LOVING the main page.......that would have taken me 4 houres at best[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) np[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Done. This wiki is one of the 2 affiliates. Look under the HP Wiki thing. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) put the HRGGW as an affiliates pls[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Loving the Main page as well but one problem Tyche is a goddess. Reference is here http://www.theoi.com/Daimon/Tykhe.html TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep i understand that but under the picture of Tyche it says mother. which generally means goddess i musta misspelled if i was the one that put it up TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) oh gods.... Oh gods your half brother is at it again with bad history writing. Now he's a child of Asteria. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) What is your spells/hexes/potions thing? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 02:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You can create a separate article/separate articles if you'd like. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 02:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 02:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I was just thinking about that. I'm not sure. Maybe, Elena's magic? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 06:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Good idea. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 06:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) those are some pages. pretty cool. one of my characters will probably stop by for a tarot reading later on. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 07:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Cassiopeia. It has come to my attention that you have an alliance with the Nike cabin for capture the flag. I am waiting for a reply from the Nike cabin whether or not they are interested in an alliance for capture the flag. I was also wondering if you think an alliance would be bettween our cabins would also be good. Luck, Victory and Battle Strategy. Sounds like a good combo. I hope to hear from you soon. Jake McDonald could you add the CHBW for affiliates [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Arg he is gonna make my head explode he's making characters left and right and not even going into history about and now he's using HP characters? I heard of crossovers but completely switching up who the character is, is just ridiculous and *Grabs head* Head hurts too mad to even work now. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 16:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Well if i become an admin by tonight and if you haven't brought it up already by the time i come home from work then yeah i'll make a policy about if your gonna do crossover characters don't just do what he did and actually give them a history pertaining to the PJO HoO series universe. Don't just plop down people from other universes. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 16:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) thx[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) maybe i should rename Fred Weasley..........changing the surname? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) HELP Hi, it's me, TheBurrow, from Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki. How do I get started on here? TheBurrow 17:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) i am pretty sure i said thx somewher above.........thanks again though [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Do I add my name to Nyx's cabin, now that I've changed my powers? TheBurrow 18:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) sorry to bother you again.........but could you show me how to decorate my character page..............namely Jordan and Michael like Elena's..............you do not have to help me,do it yourself or read this[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #ok thanks #you can do waht you did for flame #create the template if you want #I am >[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #colors are green,blue and black #Fedora wrote the prophecy #[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) green background.........blue writing ang black border[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #yes #ask Hollow #[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I saw your quest request (hehehe) on Hollow's talk page. PerseusJackson (Jordan) is going to be on the first quest. We're using it as a test to see how well it works. Once we get that going, we'll work on your quest. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 19:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) As TBUA just said quest 1 is in the works. If all goes well, I'd be willing to write the prophecy for your quest. I will need any specifics you have about the quest. HollowAvarice 19:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach can you do the same thing to my page for Tsumi? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 21:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Pick Black for his dad and White and Red for his home country of Japan. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 21:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) thanks so much [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) no problem[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ok...........i hate using userboxes............i suck at writing code..................i tried to do it on another wiki...............took me 3 hours to do one character [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) i am a cde user for 4.5 months.........without training [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah could you do Gold black and Yellow for Matthew clark to represent his home state of Wisconsin and Red yellow Gold for Isabelle, who i believe is the first Greek demigod to come from Rome. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Cassiopeia, I started thinking and I suggest we have an alliance for quests. I think that would be a good choice for both cabins. Jake McDonald Sounds good Sounds like a good idea, but there is one little snag in the plan if we are following camp rules. Has Moodle's character been on any quests and if not then Rowan has the right to challenge him for head Counselor because he's been on more quests then Moodle's character and thinks he can do a better job but if that isn't part of the plan then yeah go for it. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 06:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright then we could use some love interests in here. Gods know Tsumi hasn't found one. I would try hooking him and Isabelle up but in my story she has a crush on another guy and i highly doubt i'd be allowed to make another character let alone a son of Apollo. Yeah sure go do your thing Bach, if you need me i'll be sleeping and be up in 6 hours. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 06:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) i addressed ti to Cassie regarding your message saying that Athenas cabin already had 3 others for capture the flag [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 07:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Older Brother i'm cool with that. Roxas Xion Axel 13:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) feel free to make the new character[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) can you use code/html to do documents............or do you have to download a software[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea! Yea! Roxas Xion Axel 16:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) #how do you use code................you download a software? #those reasons and the new counsellor has the same number of quests #[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) both[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) thx[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Characters Wow, BachLynn23. That actually looks really cool :) Yous say this is all kinda based about Percy Jackson? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Did the do the forum for character claiming right? Its the first one, Coraline Ambrosia SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) My character, Coraline Ambrosia, has been approved. How do I make a good page for her? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Coraline Ambrosia Here's Coraline's information and picture: Coraline Ambrosia Coraline never knew her Father, and didn’t know that her Mother was Nyx until she was seventeen. She grew up on her own, struggling to cope with her powers when young. She has a dark personality and reputation, but isn’t even close to the path of evil. Description and Personality: Coraline has long, dark brown hair and is usually seen always wearing black. She has black nail polish and light skin, while her eyes are a dark, chocolate brown. She carries around a strange, Golden Apple which she refuses to talk about. Coraline has a very strange and dark personality, quiet and goth-like. Many think of her as evil, but she is not. To the right people Coraline opens up as a shy but fun girl that most others who don’t know her tend to avoid. History: Coraline was born on September 21, 1980 but never knew her Father and found out her Mother was Nyx at the age of seventeen. Until then, Coraline lived on her own, struggling to cope with her strange powers and reluctantly enhancing her dark reputation. She currently has no known friends, as no one dares to approach her, but some can be curious enough. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh i suck at math, sorry, yeah, she's actually seventeen, sorry. oh and i just googled, daughter of nyx, and that showed up, lol. And yeah, she went to camp after the age of seventeen and found out about her mother. And yeah, the base colors could be based on her personality, like black, grey, dark brown, ect. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) oh and she more or less came to the camp at about maybe fifteen? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I like Option 2. :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you! :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) omg it looks awsome! Thank you, BachLynn23! So cool! :D P.S Check out the new signature Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 22:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) outside wikia where can you use html?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) nvm that..............did you create your own website?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) in the first link you sent me it showed how to create a website...........did you create any?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Vulcan/ Athena Treaty Here's my idea: Well, Athena's kids would probably come up with some pretty good designs, and Vulcan/ Hephaestus kids could build them pretty well. You design, we build. In return, you have to give us either first shower time, first archery time, or first sword-training time. Your choice. Opalείναιέναανισόρροπος (Answer here) 00:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Got it. You keep Sword, We get archery and Shower. Opalείναιέναανισόρροπος 01:12, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Demigod Pet Hey, BachLynn23. Quick question, can Demigods have a unique pet? Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 21:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Can Coraline Ambrosia own a Black Fox named Alepoú (Fox in Greek) given to her by Nyx? Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 21:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a pic for Alepoú Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 21:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Here's Alepoú's pic Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 21:33, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I just found it on google and edited the shading to make Alepoú's black fur even darker so the gold eyes stood out from the fur. Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 21:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Need your help in something your like a helper to the admins. Take a look at Jake Regal's Now thing and see if it is offensive because i do and if not i will drop it. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 03:11, April 12, 2011 (UTC) you may went to give us the template name for the userboxes[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) i added a pet section to my characters............it was a lot easier..........thx for sending me the links and stuff [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) very helpful[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) create it[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) i pressed someething by mistake and now my screen is zoomed in for this wiki.........this is the second time it happened........how do I fix it..........I use Mozilla [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank You So MUCH !!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) awesome work[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) actually i was thinking your cabin could magically enchant blades..............but you could bring it to Tsumi's attention [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) you missed mortals? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) muses are gods.........sorry no..........but the others are a go [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) the enchanted could be up to unbreakable and extra sharp etc............the mortals could be a picture of Rachel [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) who are stated as mortals.........use Logan btw [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) nice forum......except....some of the bad gods were not bad........they "reformed" .....i am going swimming.......i will be back in a few hours and start making the cabins.....scratch any cabins you made in that time[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) yes the ones i took off could get cabins..........i love the Caribbean [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) cool......thx for staring the work.......i will do some later[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Have you noticed? This wiki is so quite Dmitri Pavlov, and Andrei Pavlov fought in Stalingrad and WW2 21:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. New profile pic Is that your dog? And btw you've been glued to that forum (no disrespect intended) all day whenever I was on this wiki. Take a brick i mean break (Could've been worse. Almost said Taka brick) Dmitri Pavlov, and Andrei Pavlov fought in Stalingrad and WW2 01:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Moodle is right.....take a break.......nice dog [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 01:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) lol.......when I was REALLY bored.....i had a grand total of '280' edits in 2 days [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 01:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) If you're bored Put those poems on that other wiki! I am there too!!!! And I have a lot of edits there too (okay fine! 1000 something). Or play Nintendogs and hope Sammi isn't jealous as you pet your dog.!!!! Dmitri Pavlov, and Andrei Pavlov fought in Stalingrad and WW2 01:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Add Hey, can you please make a section for the Percy Jackson Fan Fiction Wiki in the affiliates section on the main page? That would be great! 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 20:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 22:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I've made my first wiki See here: http://thelordoftheringsfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_Fanfiction_Wiki Unity Harmony Death 01:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello! ;) You introduced yourself to me, now I introduce myself to you xD Lol. Please don't mind my randomness xD I'm TatianaDesrosiers, and about the LT spot of the Artemis cabin, you can have it. I think you deserve it more than I do. Well, gotta go. See you around! Miss Desrosiers 13:42, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the comment- I wasn't actually suggesting you were a bad speller, nor was I trying to be funny. I thought you would simply edit the comment. Opalείναιέναανισόρροπος 02:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC). Doing great with the warnings! Thanks! 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)''' 03:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC)